


Song Twice Rehearsed

by mala_ptica



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mala_ptica/pseuds/mala_ptica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Du liebes Kind, komm, geh mit mir!<br/>Gar schöne Spiele spiel' ich mit dir;<br/>Manch' bunte Blumen sind an dem Strand,<br/>Meine Mutter hat manch gülden Gewand." –</p>
    </blockquote>





	Song Twice Rehearsed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendelah1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendelah1/gifts).



> "Du liebes Kind, komm, geh mit mir!  
> Gar schöne Spiele spiel' ich mit dir;  
> Manch' bunte Blumen sind an dem Strand,  
> Meine Mutter hat manch gülden Gewand." –

It's important to tell, and retell, stories.

Fox knew the psychological reasons, though he took issue with some psychiatric theories which posited that repetition alone was therapeutic and necessarily desensitized people to their trauma. Re-exposing someone to something that was triggering could have the opposite effect, anyway.

At least it wasn’t shock therapy.

No, retelling stories is important to culture, to preservation of history, to human memory and therein, experience.

When Fox was a little boy…no, back up.

Fox has told this story and he’s sick of it.

When Fox was a young man, he met a girl, and she was beautiful and lovely and all the things he’d ever wanted in a woman, and that was fine.

What she didn’t understand was that someday, she was going to leave him, and he had no right to stop her or chase after.

Oh, wait, that’s the exact story he didn’t want to tell before.

That’s the problem.

Telling stories over and over is important, so we don’t forget, so we can learn, but learning isn’t necessary, it doesn’t happen automatically.

Fox’s life had become a self-fulfilling prophecy.

He tells the same story over and over because he can’t help it, not because he likes it or it’s important to humanity and culture because no one has ever listened anyway. He does it because life’s a bitch and that’s pretty much it.

Also, when one is stuck in the hospital after being shot by one’s partner, there’s only so much one can do to keep oneself entertained. Scully hides her face away to go to sleep at some point, and he doesn’t much like concentrating on the fact that the man who killed his father is skipping around somewhere, shoulder intact, face intact, ribs intact, skull intact, and all other things.

At least Scully doesn’t love him, it would be such a shame if she did, because then he’d have to lose her too.

**Author's Note:**

> Texture credits: [x](http://images.fineartamerica.com/images-medium-large/pink-apple-blossoms-sandra-cunningham.jpg), [x](http://www.designdune.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/04/Yellow-Cotton-520x347.jpg), and [mskittyvintage](http://www.etsy.com/listing/69486578/cosmic-cobalt-blue-galactic-celestial\))  
> poem: Der Erlkönig  
> [translation](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Der_Erlk%F6nig): "Oh, come, thou dear infant! oh come thou with me!  
> For many a game I will play there with thee;  
> On my beach, lovely flowers their blossoms unfold,  
> My mother shall grace thee with garments of gold."


End file.
